


Come On, Oblivion

by RFans



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean Hallucinates, Dean Has Issues, Dean Has Nightmares, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Depressed Sam, Depression, Episode: s04e22 Lucifer Rising, Hallucifer, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Post-Spisode s05e01, Sam Hallucinates, Sam Has Self-Worth Issues, Sam Hates Himself, Season/Series 05, Suicidal Sam, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Wincest - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-02 15:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RFans/pseuds/RFans
Summary: Dean离开了Sam…Sam只能等待不可逃避的空虚。





	1. Sam

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Come On, Oblivion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225181) by [gothpandaotaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothpandaotaku/pseuds/gothpandaotaku). 



> 原作者：  
> 好吧。这文其实特别致郁，涉及不少次自杀未遂而且描写得都非常清楚。我警告过你们了。
> 
> 译者：  
> 帅气真实的人物设定属于原著  
> 精彩有趣的故事情节属于作者  
> 错字、语法错误、用词错误、语序颠倒等等问题都是我的锅。

_In this farewell_  
在这最后的道别里  
There's no blood, there's no alibi  
没有杀戮流血，没有辩解谎言  
'Cause I've drawn regret  
我已献上我的忏悔  
From the truth of a thousand lies  
在无以弥补的谎言之中，找到真相  
So let mercy come and wash away  
让宽容降临，怜悯重生  
What I've done  
净化洗涤，过去的我  
  
I'll face myself to cross out what I've become  
面对自我  
Erase myself  
将过去的我毁灭  
And let go of what I've done  
让自己归零  
  
Put to rest what you thought of me  
埋葬你所熟悉的我  
While I clean this slate  
现在我用不安的双手  
With the hands of uncertainty  
抹掉昨日一切  
So let mercy come and wash away  
让宽容降临 怜悯重生  
What I've done  
净化洗涤，过去的我  
  
I'll face myself to cross out what I've become  
我会面对自己  
Erase myself  
将过去的我  
And let go of what I've done  
毁灭  
  
-"What I’ve Done" Linkin Park  
*歌词翻译来自百度百科  
  
  
  
  
  
房间里一片漆黑。在这间糟糕透顶、衣柜大小的旅馆里，唯一的声音来自角落里，一台正在嘎吱作响的老旧暖气。  
  
Sam恨透了这种寂静。  
  
最近这几天，Sam一直生活在这种寂静里。从早到晚，Dean一直在酒吧鬼混，或者在各种地方寻找上帝的身影。也许他只是想找个借口远离Sam。  
  
Sam没法责怪Dean。他也 _希望_ 能远离自己。最近他甚至不能直视镜子中的人影。  
  
Dean在五个小时之前离开了房间，应该在距离最近的酒吧。临出门前，他甚至没有留给Sam一个眼神，更别提任何言语之间的交流。在房门被狠狠摔上之后，Sam爬上比较靠里的那张床，把自己蜷成一团。他不知道该干什么。他静静地躺在那里，感受着时间的流逝。窗外的天空逐渐变暗，最后变成一片漆黑。Dean今天不会回来了。 _也许他永远都不会回来了，_ 他暗自想到。  
  
他以前所有的错误都不能更改，Lucifer重见天日，世界面临毁灭，Dean对他恨之入骨。一切都会变得大不相同，如果他一开始相信Dean，如果他一开始就杀死Ruby， _如果他从一开始就没有出生。_  
  
暖气发出了它漫长生命中最后的悲鸣，变成了一块彻底的废铁。在那之后，房间里的温度就直线下降，即将报废的木门不足以阻止严冬的寒风，但Sam丝毫不在意。他将自己缩成一团，减少身体面积勉强取暖，却没有力气将自己塞进被子底下。也许老天有眼，能让他就这么冻死在这里。  
  
——————  
  
一个星期过去了，Sam再次被丢弃在一边。两人之间短短一周的沉默仅仅掐出Sam的喉咙，让他不知如何是好。这一周里，Dean拒绝与他对视，露骨的厌恶和唾弃使得两人之间仅有的眼神交流变得痛苦不堪。这一周里，Sam逐渐溺死在这些憎恨的目光与无尽的沉默中，无力挣扎。  
  
又过了一周，Dean彻底离开了他。  
  
Sam正待在某个州里的某个镇上，某个无名的廉价旅馆里。他的整个 _人生_ 就像这些无名的糟糕旅馆。  
  
但这一次，他是 _一个人_ 。人生第一次，他真正感受到了孤独。Dean根本不想再见到他。当Dean让他"选一个远点的国家"并让他离开时，Sam只想像小孩一样大哭大闹，不顾一切地向Dean乞求。向Dean乞求他的原谅，尽管Sam并不值得但是迫切地 _需要着。_ 他甚至可以为此付出一切。当他与Dean对视的时候，他眼中的坚定和执着堵住了他的嘴。他说不出来自己有多么抱歉。为一切。  
  
在Sam这个好比糟糕房间的生命里，Dean是他生命中唯一的港湾，仅有的光源和独一无二的幸福。他不 _值得_ 感受到任何的温暖，更别提任何幸福的瞬间。尤其是在他所有的错误之后。  
  
Sam听从了Dean的意愿，转身离开，尽管每一步远离Dean的步伐都像是一把锋利的尖刀砍在肉里。  
  
随便偷了一辆废车，Sam在州际公路上狂奔了整整十二个小时，然后在看到的下一个旅店霓虹灯后拐了进去，双眼已经看不清前方的马路。他没有浪费时间把挎包从车里取出来，将自己摔在旅馆的床铺上，再次将自己尽可能的缩小。在 _那_ 之后，他终于放任自己，泪流满面。  
  
在Lucifer第一次出现在他的梦里之后。  
  
——————  
  
遵循某种扭曲的定律，一切都有了解释。黄眼恶魔的 _‘选择’_ ，恶魔血，永远都格格不入…因为他注定是Lucifer的容器。他从来都不应该是那个开朗的、普通的、或者 _好的_ 那个。他本就应该对恶魔敞开胸怀。天啊，Dean离开的选择一直都是 _对的_ 。  
  
每天夜里他都会来到Sam的梦里，假扮成John、Mary、Jess。甚至Dean。当他是" _Dean_ "的时候，梦境的开头会和他普通的梦没有任何区别，与有着Dean的美好的梦境没有区别。" _Dean_ "会朝他微笑，那种知晓一切，让他心跳加速却又迫切地想要将那种笑容从Dean的脸上抹去的笑容。他会轻轻地抱住Sam，让Sam在他的肩头上休息，两人的身体紧紧地贴在一起。他们会在昏暗的灯光中接吻，互相触摸。然后他会引诱Sam说出那个"短小、简单的词"。  
  
Yes.  
  
Sam…Sam _就差一点_ 将那个词道出口。一个额外的吻，一次多余的触碰，他就不知道真正会发生什么。他 _知道_ 那不是真的，但是上帝啊，他能在那里得到Dean的 _亲吻_ …  
  
他必须这么做。再多一个晚上，他都有可能被梦里的美好所撕裂。如果他没能拒绝，世界将会毁于一旦。将自己从这一盘棋局中彻底移除显然是最好的选择。Lucifer说过他能将Sam带回来，但他还没有亲身测试过这句话的真实性。  
  
Sam紧张地把玩着手中的枪管，他的手机静静地躺在床头。他伸出手臂，却在碰到机身之前犹豫地缩回了手。他真的很想在最后听到Dean的声音。也许他可以尝试道歉，恳求Dean的原谅，但只是为了再次听到他的声音。但他知道Dean不想要这些。Dean甚至不愿意和他待在同一间屋子。Dean不 _想_ 要他，再也不了。  
  
_你是我们一直在猎杀的那种怪物。_  
  
选个远点国家，咱们不要再见面了。  
  
抱着逐渐增强的觉悟，Sam朝着自己举起了枪。恶魔之王也还是恶魔。没准他说谎了。没准他不能复活Sam。  
  
深呼吸。  
  
Sam扣下了扳机。  
  
_无尽的虚无。_  
  
——————  
  
Sam快要疯了。他很快从经验中学到，每晚只睡两个小时通常会加快这个进度。但他不知道还能做什么。自从那次失败了的举动之后，Lucifer也加强了劝说他的策略。每晚、每天、每一次梦境，他总会在那里，在Sam的耳边轻声低语。有时侯他甚至能肯定自己在白天听到了Lucifer的声音，虽然也有可能是因为极度睡眠不足而产生的幻觉。  
  
唯一能让他陷入睡眠的办法涉及到一整罐药片或者他的枪管。尽管死亡并不是 _睡眠_ 的准确定义。多次‘实验’之后，他发现一般的复活会花费2-3个小时。更加 _复杂而难以清理_ 的死法会多为他争取一些时间。  
  
今天晚上是最近最糟糕的一个晚上。理所应当的，每个晚上都好不到哪去，但今晚特别难熬。连续数周的睡眠不足开始影响他的健康，大部分时间他甚至没有力气离开脏垮垮的旅店床位。旅店记下了他的信用卡信息，所以不会有人找上门来。如果他真的因为缺乏食物而死，他还能‘小睡’一会，为什么不呢。  
  
他的手机在数周里第一次响起。刺耳的铃声狠狠地吓得他一颤，但他在那一瞬间所感觉到的力量超过了他这几周感觉到的总和。 _是Dean吗？一定要是Dean。求求你了。_ 他还在持续为手机充电的理由仅仅是为了不落下任何可能是来自于Dean的电话。  
  
来电的是运营公司，话筒里的负责人员尽职尽责地通知他他还没有缴费。  
  
Sam忽然笑了出声。一声接着一声。他听起来像是在歇斯底里，但他不想停下来。 _怎么可能_ 是Dean！他有什么理由吗？Dean _恨死_ 他了。他怎么能这么愚蠢？Dean再也不可能愿意要他了。 _愚蠢又可怜的Sammy。如此天真。蠢货蠢货蠢货。_  
  
Sam的身体颤抖着。他捡起自己的挎包，在里面翻来翻去并把东西随意地扔到地上。在挎包的底部有一件上衣。Sam疯狂的笑声逐渐变成了啜泣，他把Dean那件AC/DC的上衣从包里拿出来，双手微颤。他将衣服举起，将面部埋进属于Dean寥寥无几的气息中。他曾小心翼翼的把这件衣服从Dean的背包里偷走，在为斯坦福离开之前。也许一切都是他的错觉，但他还能隐约闻到汗水、威士忌、和火药味。 _Dean。_  
  
Sam缓慢地爬回床上，属于Dean的上衣被紧紧攥在手里。他摸索着找到自己的手枪，在僵硬的旅馆单人床上找到一个尽量舒服的姿势。被Dean的味道紧紧包裹着，他稍稍放松下来，紧绷的肌肉随着深呼吸而松弛了一些。马上就能结束了，马上。  
  
一般Sam会偏向服用一罐休眠药来帮助他‘睡眠’，但今晚他没有时间去等待药效发挥作用。他需要这个，越快越好。多待在这个操蛋的现实、这个操蛋的房间的任何一秒都让人难以忍耐，堪比他能想象到的最有效的折磨。  
  
他抓过一个被填充物塞满了的枕头，裹住脑袋（用来消弱枪声，Sam _确实能够_ 从错误中吸取教训，不是吗？）将枪口对准自己的太阳穴…再次扣下了扳机。  
  
Dean在四个小时后发现了Sam。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者：  
> 非常抱歉【大家  
> 我今天过的特别丧，还和家人再一次【为啥要用再【起了冲突  
> 然后懦弱地爬进了屏幕世界和大家分享致郁短篇【喂  
> 虽然一开始我真的是带着本来就特别丧的情绪去翻译的…  
> 但是今天收到了几个读者的评论【  
> 老实说我超级意外？【而且居然还有看过我近期两篇文的人在？【好感动  
> 大概是从真•泪流满面—>真•喜极而泣这个过程  
> 谢谢在阅读我的翻译的同好们。  
> 非常感谢。  
> 顺【这篇文并不长，总共三章，所以可以跳坑  
> 但是【重点来了【  
> 考虑到我曾经有的一年不更新的历史【  
> 各位还是需要小心入坑的。  
> 以上。


	2. Dean

被带去未来的经历让Dean耿耿于怀。虽然那群长毛的混帐的最终目的是只是为了说服Dean并且使他听从他们的指示，但是他们确实搞对了一件事：他需要马上找到Sam。  
  
尽管在一开始他觉得自己做的没错，但现在Dean却明白自己错的有多么离谱。单打独斗的他们更容易陷入僵局，两人 _一起_ 才是众所周知的Winchester兄弟。也许这种改变不会造成天壤之别，至少不会在这场天堂与地狱的战争之间改变什么，但没有Sam在自己的身侧，他连与其抗争的理由都没有。没有Sammy在身边， _任何_ 事情都没有了理由。  
  
他知道如果他打电话给Sam，Sam一定会向他道歉，然后Dean就会像以前一样，别扭而隆重的原谅他。两人马上就会和好如初，然后一起面对这场战争，一起研究怎么踢撒旦的屁股。所有事情都那么的理所应当。  
  
这个计划唯一的纰漏在于，Sam没有接他的电话。Dean三番五次地拨过去，但每一通电话都直接被丢去了Sam的语音留言箱。他也数不清自己到底留下了多少充满怨言和脏字的语音。最后，他再也忍不住了，直接跟踪了Sam的手机信号，发现他就在几个小时车程之外的某个弗吉尼亚小镇上。Sam不想和他说话，他认了。他只需要给Sam准备个小惊喜，然后两个人就可以谈谈 _你他妈的不管怎样也要接电话，_ 还有Sam这段时间不知好歹的所作所为。  
  
Dean一路上踩足了马力，用足以突破世界纪录的速度赶了过去。他内心的怒火越燃越烈，驶出的每一英里都让他的心情越来越沉重。他可是这个场景里大公无私的成熟人士，是那个不计前嫌的伟人，在Sam将尽毁灭了 _整个世界_ 之后还原谅了他，操他大爷的Sam甚至都不愿意接个电话？操他的小混蛋。他可不会善罢甘休。他忽视掉内心深处那个充满恐惧的微弱声音，再次提速。  
  
就算以Dean的标准来说，这个旅店也太他妈烂了，前台的破桌子后面甚至连个人都没有。视线所及之处连个路过的人影都没有。Dean耸耸肩，翻身钻到桌子内侧，不费吹灰之力就找到了Sam的假身份和房间号码。  
  
他气势汹汹地锤着Sam的门，等了几秒却发现根本没有人应门。Dean不知道自己还能再生气一点，但很显然他能。"Sam，是我，快滚过来开门。"寂静。他再次开始敲门。完全不在意自己的举止在别人眼里是什么样，再说周围五里地都没个人影。"SAM，快把这扇破门给我打开！"  
  
勉强压制住想要踹门而入以示愤怒念头，Dean轻而易举地撬开了那个徒有外表的门锁。这种玩意甚至都不能让二十年以前的他浪费一分钟。"你好啊，Sam。"Dean说道，随手带上了身后的门。  
  
虽然有些不可思议，但是在一开始，一切看起来都安然无恙，就像它们本来应该的样子。床铺被Sam推到了灰暗的角落，远离门的位置，躲在半个拐角的后面。太过于隐蔽，Dean甚至以为自己是房间里的唯一一个人。  
  
然后他走近了角落。  
  
看到了床上躺着的人。  
  
他的世界就此终结。  
  
并不是以碎成数以万计的碎片的那种形式，因为太过细碎无法挽回，而是以一种地动山摇一般的崩塌方式向他砸来，只留眼前这张脏兮兮的床，位于弗吉尼亚某个廉价旅馆的房间里。床上躺着的是他的弟弟，脸上蒙着一个布满血迹的枕头，手上拿着枪。  
  
Dean的大脑花了很久才理解了他眼前的画面。也许他的大脑也 _不想_ 去理解这一切的意义。因为这一切不可能是真的。他一定是因为过度愤怒所以产生了什么幻觉，正朝他展示他最害怕的画面。也许他刚刚踏进了某种怪物的老巢—这 _不可能_ 是真的。如果这是真的，那么Sam—Sam _已经_ —  
  
"Sam？"Dean断断续续地说道，勉强稳定住已经被恐慌占据了的全身。"行了Sam，别玩了，快醒醒。"  
  
没有人回答他，房间沉浸在绝望的死寂中。"醒醒！"Dean吼道，冲到床边抓起Sam脸上盖住的枕头。Sam静静地躺在那里，没有持枪的手里紧紧地抓着一件属于Dean的老旧衬衫，衣服的表面被暗红色的血液所精心装饰。"醒醒，快醒醒Sammy，你不能这么对我，你个小混蛋，你个混蛋Sammy。不能是你，醒醒，醒醒啊，Sammy快醒醒。"他轻轻晃着Sam的— _Sam还是他的那个Sam_ —Sam的身体已经开始变的冰冷僵硬，就像那个时候一样—  
  
被沉重而残酷的现实所击醒，Sam消瘦而冰冷的样子，那些已经在头发上干涩了的血液，还有脑袋上那个 _深色的、让他不敢直视的血洞_ 都像一把残酷的手，毫无慈悲的攥住Dean的心脏。 他的呼吸变得断断续续，缺氧的感觉让他更加痛苦。他看向Sam，注视着Sam美丽的大脑（ _Sam是那么的多才，永远都比Dean要聪明_ ）如妆点在夜空中的星光一样绽放在这片灰暗的墙面。他低头看着自己的手，那双沾满了自己弟弟鲜血的双手。  
  
Dean靠在床边，过去一周所咀嚼过的食物控制不住地向上涌出。  
  
  
当他的胃里再也没有东西可以吐之后，他发现自己忘记了怎样呼吸。他的肺部拒绝着任何流动进身体里的空气。Dean蜷缩在Sammy的身边，无比渴望死神能把他也一起带走。  
  
——————  
  
_It can see you through these dark days,_  
从苦难的岁月里它能看见  
Though they seem to darken as I go.  
黑暗四处跟随  
Our love will see us through these dark, dark days sister,  
我们的爱能穿过黑暗  
'Til it lights the way back home.  
直到照亮回家的路  
Sister, hide our love away.  
妹妹，隐藏我们的爱  
  
It can turn the whole world upside down,  
它能让这个世界颠倒  
Shake it 'til the sky falls to the ground.  
直到是天空摇摇欲坠  
We don't have to reap the fear they sow,  
我们不得不战胜他们散布的恐惧  
Friends, as long as we hide our love away,  
朋友，只要我们隐藏起我们的爱  
In the good they'll never know.  
他们永远也不会知晓  
-"Dark Days" by Punch Brothers  
  
*翻译来自QQ音乐

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者：  
> 大家好这里是报社的译者  
> 我今天完全是因为闲的无聊所以更新  
> 结果翻译着翻译着，翻到Dean说的那段话的时候哭了
> 
> 其实我觉得两兄弟的感情很是纠结，尤其是在原谅与被原谅，拯救与被拯救这两方面。我个人是Sammy Girl，所以在我看来这篇文里的心理描写和情绪处理很得我心。但看文归看文，这两个人到底谁欠谁更多一点，谁更加痛苦一点，谁都说不清楚。在原谅与被原谅的角度上来讲，我觉得Sam和Dean两个人一直都是知道的，知道不管发生了什么，他们都会回到一起，互相原谅。也许在S1-S4还是正剧向，大家都还为了善恶，为了世界而考虑，S5+完全就是两兄弟的犯错争执原谅三点一圈大循环。在经历了S1到S4之后，本来就有些相倚为命感的两个人彻底陷入死局，变成了永远无底线的感情。他们知道自己所亏欠的太多，但是又知道对方一定会在最后接受这个无比自责自私的自己。这么来看，这篇文中的两人其实是太过极端，算是放了SammyGirl滤镜的同人。【不过说实话，谁管啊？我就是爱吃这样的Sammy。有本事咱们来单挑【等等
> 
> 因为罪恶感而困扰离开，自责自卑到这种程度的Sammy实在是让人心疼，而这一章最重要的就是展现Dean从我才是那个委屈的、我才应该生气、我才是那个好心原谅你的好人这种心态转变到因为Sam自杀所感受到的懊悔、罪恶、还有自责。老实说我觉得这种感觉超级棒。因为我一直喜欢从Sammy的角度看文，被虐所以虐回去，被Dean嫌弃所以自卑但是又被捡回去这种感觉我最爱吃【大概再一次证明我哪里有问题【不过谁在乎呢
> 
> 我已经连着三天日更了。我觉得我好伟大。虽然每篇之后平均一千字哈哈哈哈哈哈哈
> 
> 以上。


	3. Changes

Sam感觉自己正漂浮在空中。周围什么都没有，只有平和而温暖的虚无，轻轻包裹着他，就像世界上最柔软的毛毯。他沉浸在这种舒适的感觉里，沉浸在这一片黑暗当中，想象着如果能永远这样该有多好。时间不再拥有任何意义，更何况， _外面_ 再也没有人等待着他了。那里什么都不剩了。

一切持续到Sam被强行拖出他仅有的一片乐土，回到痛苦不堪的现实世界里。在这种力量面前，任何的坚强意志和垂死挣扎都起不到任何作用。

回到自己身体里的感觉像是谁把他从水底深处捞了出来，他全身僵硬，连自己的眼睛都挣不开。他的五感在逐渐恢复，Sam惊讶地发现，自己似乎并不是一个人。从远处传来一阵低沉、有些含糊的声音，朦朦胧胧地在低语着什么。身体左侧也能感受到一些重量，似乎有谁正坐在他的身边...这下Sam能确定，绝对有谁发现了他的尸体。

声音有些断断续续，不过随着身体逐渐复原，Sam的大脑开始慢慢理解部分的词语。

“—am—我、我的—弟—不不能—我—醒醒—我—”

就像被闪电击中了一样，Sam的心跳骤然加速，几乎就要冲出胸口。他的双眼瞪大，猛然吸气，身体不受控制的开始了生理循环的步骤。他的身边传来一阵阵抽泣声，当Sam终于夺回了自己身体的掌控权时，他转过头，想要看清到底是谁在为自己的死而悼念。那股声音就像受伤的动物一样，使他的内心一阵抽搐。不知道为什么，这股声音传到了他内心的深处，尽管Sam以为自己早已将这些情绪深深埋葬。

_Dean._

是Dean在他的身边。他的手正紧紧地抱住Sam的腰部，面部埋在Sam的脖颈处。Dean在为了Sam而哭泣。Dean的身体正剧烈地颤抖着，Sam察觉到。时不时地，Sam还能听到一两声呜咽。

Sam想到，他一定是真的死了。或者在做梦，或是 _其他什么的_ 。这是唯一符合逻辑的解释。Dean不可能会突然出现在这里。 _Dean再也不想要你了。_ Sam提醒着自己。

“Sammy，醒醒，你快醒醒，我还没告诉你我有多么抱歉。你不能就这么离开我， 你不能，不行，”Dean用他已经嘶哑的声音喊道。他已经彻底迷失在了悲伤中，甚至没有意识到Sam _正在_ 瞪大眼睛盯着他看。他再次发出那种让Sam的灵魂 _痛苦无比_ 的抽泣声，让Sam意识到他再也忍不住沉默。他还没有分辨出这到底是不是他所幻想出来的什么，但Dean现在很痛苦，Sam绝不可能冷眼旁观自己的哥哥受伤。

“D-Dean？”Sam小心翼翼地说道，稍微坐直了一点。

Dean一下子抬起脸，充血的双眼瞪得浑圆，几滴眼泪正顺着他苍白的脸颊落下。他深吸一口气，没有说话。操，为什么他没有说话？他会不会正在 _失望_ Sam回来了？操操操他再一次让Dean失望了，他怎么能这么没用？

“对不起，”Sam轻声说，“我很抱歉，我会再试一遍，好吗？如果我继续尝试， _他肯定会_ 变得不耐烦然后不再把我带回来。我会继续的。对不起，求求你别恨我，我真的很抱歉。”恳求话语从Sam的嘴里不断吐出，但是Dean _需要_ 知道他真的很抱歉。如果Dean能理解的话，也许他不会再次离开他。

Dean睁着红红的眼睛看着他，犹豫地道：“你很...你很 _抱歉_ ？”

“是的—”

“—因为你被带回来了？”

“我会再试试的，我保证—”

“ **不！** ”Dean吼道，“不，天哪，Sammy，绝不。”他把Sam一把揽进怀里，紧紧不放。这个拥抱的力度之大，让Sam都觉得有些呼吸困难。“我很抱歉。我才是那个应该道歉的人。 _我需要你_ ，Baby Boy。不要离开我，不能是你。 _不要离开我_ 。”

抽泣声再次响起，Sam看着Dean，有点手足无措。他不知道该如何对待这个很可能是自己幻想的Dean，再一次地接受自己的Dean。 相信吗？还是就此满足，沉浸在美梦中？不管怎样，他拥抱住Dean，不愿放手。

——————

事情…变得不同了。 _他们_ 变得不同了。

他们现在暂住在Bobby的家。在Sam昏睡在Dean的怀中之后（Dean被Sam的昏迷吓了一跳，差点心脏病突发）他给Bobby打了电话，然后简便阐述了过去几天发生的事。

Dean仅仅告诉Bobby，"Sam…状态不太好。"但Dean知道Bobby明白了什么。这老家伙就像是个超能力者。

Bobby没有多说。在电话的两头都陷入沉默之后，他回答道："你把他带过来吧。咱们一起想办法，别担心。你也是，孩子。没关系的。"Dean在听到这句话之后，再次不受控制的崩溃了。这都是第几次了，Dean想道，自己也太娘了。

他们不再分开。 _任何时候。_ Dean绝对不会让Sam走出他的视线。Dean出门买啤酒，Sam就得跟着去。Sam去上卫生间，Dean也就突然一起要去。Sam在象征意义和实际意义上变成了Dean的影子。他们现在甚至会睡在同一张床上，虽然三米之外还有一张完好无损的。他不能忍受和Sam离开那么远。他需要Sam时时刻刻地待在他的身边，这样他就可以触碰到他，感受到他，倾听他的呼吸，屏气呼吸寻找他安稳的心跳。

Sam有的时候会很难离开床铺。大部分时间，他都会依偎在Dean的身边，轻轻地、用一种让Dean无比煎熬的声音问到："我是不是 _生病_ 了，Dean？"

然后Dean会回答："不是的，Sammy，你只不过是需要一些时间。如果你想待在床上休息，没事的。我一直都会在这里。"

Sam第一次失眠的时候，Dean没有多想。他将Sam拉进怀里，低声安抚他，帮助他度过噩梦，帮助Sam再次陷入睡眠。第二天早上，Dean怀里的人变成了僵硬的尸体，一瓶空了的安眠药被丢弃在床边。

Dean的叫声足以叫醒整条街。至少Bobby被吓得差点没了魂，慌慌张张地摇着轮椅赶了过来。他看了一眼Sam，也陷入了恐慌。

两个晚上之后，Sam把自己反锁在浴室里，割腕自杀。满池的鲜红液体溢出了浴缸，洒在地板上。

又过了一天，Sam成功地偷走了Dean的枪。

在这之后，他们想方设法地隔离了所有放在屋内的武器。

在啜泣声之间，Sam和他们解释说他 _需要_ 这个，这是他唯一能够得到睡眠的办法。但是Dean忍受不了再一次早上在一具尸体旁边醒来，或者被自己弟弟的血液所溅满全身。只要在发生一次，只要一次，Dean发誓自己绝对会被逼疯。他每夜都会尖叫着醒来，Sam染血躺在他身边的画面在他脑袋里回荡。他只需要第二天照常醒来，就能辨别梦境和现实。

之后，Dean每天都会和Sam躺在一起，哼唱着童年的摇篮曲，直到他们其中一个人睡着。尽管微乎其微，但他们发现这样会减少Sam做噩梦的次数。Sam睡觉的时候喜欢将那件染血的T恤放在身边，那件曾经属于Dean的AC/DC短袖。他拒绝把这件衣服丢在一开始的那个旅馆里。它像是Sam某种抽象的防护罩，不论Dean怎么劝说。每次看到那件衣服Dean都会感觉胃里一阵翻滚。

Dean会偷偷地在夜里保持清醒，只为了在Sam的噩梦刚刚开始时安抚他。他没有跟Sam说过这件事。他还将另外一件事没告诉过Sam。有时…仅仅是有时，在他注视自己的弟弟的时候，他还会看到Sam脑袋上的子弹孔，血液溅得到处都是，染红了房间。

Sam不需要知道自己的哥哥是多么的无可救药的破碎。

——————

白雪覆盖在地面之上，盖住了所有视线可及的的地方。树林、汽车、枯草、落叶、 _人_ ，全都被埋葬在了雪白的天地。Sam喜欢雪，雪有种… _纯洁_ 的美感。

"嘿，Sam，你在看什么？"Dean大步走进屋里，只围着一层浴巾，刚从浴室里出来。他从一开始就没有关门，在室内所有的锁都被移除之后，他再也不被允许把门彻底关上了。Dean也遵循着同样的柜子，说是要和他同甘共苦。

"我在看雪。外面很漂亮。"Sam喃喃道。

"等一下，你在看…传说？"

"嗯？"Sam低头看看自己膝盖上的书，"哦，对，下雪之前我一直都在读这本。"

"你已经可以开始做研究了？太棒了！"看着无比激动且充满希望的Dean，Sam有些不是滋味，害怕让他失望。

"对，我是说，咱们总需要…"Sam紧张地咽下一口气，"把 _他_ …关回去，对吧？"

他有些害怕地看到Dean逐渐燃起的希望。万一Dean开始对他抱有 _期待_ 怎么办？他只会让Dean _再次_ 失望。

他们一起爬上床，手脚缠绕在一起，分享着每天最后的时光。Sam无比珍惜这些时光，全心全意地想要记住每分每秒。因为他 _知道_ ，这些终究不会长久。他总会搞砸，使Dean离开自己。

他不知道那天晚上有什么不同。但是Dean靠得比以往要更近，比能感受到对方的呼吸的距离还要近，他温柔地向前，将自己的唇印在Sam的唇瓣上。

Sam疯狂地回应着这个吻，尽量不去想他会怎样失去 _这个_ 。他回应着Dean，就好像他的生命依赖于此。

—————

_The place I used to know outside and in_  
我曾经熟悉的事物  
Has changed and yet, will only change again  
早已改变，无法复原  
But normal's just a hiding place away  
事态无常，只有你不变 

_Come on, come on, oblivion, I never want to lose you now_  
来吧，来吧，我早已沉浸在麻木之中  
It's not too late, you're not so far away  
我不能失去你  
It feels like fate and I can't afford to come back down  
如同命运的安排，无法逃离 

_But they relaxed, conviction rides again_  
他们选择了离我而去  
And only false security remains  
虚无缥缈的幻影  
But normal's just a hiding place away  
事态无常，只有你不变 

_Come on, come on, oblivion, I never want to lose you now_  
来吧，来吧，我早已沉浸在麻木之中  
It's not too late you're not so far away  
我不能失去你  
It feels like fate and I can't afford to come back down  
如同命运的安排，无法舍弃  
It feels like fate and I can't afford to come back down  
如同命运的安排，无法逃离  
It's mine to take, so give me more and let me drown  
我早已做出选择，来吧，让我沉浸于此  
-"Come On, Oblivion" Finger Eleven 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者：  
> 这不是个HE，但他们最后还是在一起了，所以他们还有希望。永远保持希望，一定记住:)  
> 求留言，他们对我来说很重要！评论就是爱和动力源泉。谢谢阅读。
> 
> 译者：  
> 翻译完了这一篇…总共花了四天时间。感觉非常的emmmm难受。虽然之前看了文但是这种结局一旦出自自己手里还是会很难受的…谢谢阅读到这里的宝贝们。咱们下次再见。  
> 顺【我发现我在电脑打字的时候容易话唠，但是ipad上就贼简短，应该不是错觉  
> 大概是因为ipad上思考时间更长？因为打的慢【


End file.
